Sea of Pain
by dspprince
Summary: 40 years after the war. Now an era where Humanity is constantly rebuilding and taking back what was lost to them, while at the same time trying to maintain a peaceful relationship with the parahumans. But conflicts still make their way around. Now Cross-breed captain Tetsu Aya and her crew must now face the seeds of darkness, and find any means of redemption for humanity. 1st Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Pilots, New Sub, Famous Captain**

As usual, the sounds of people and machines would continue to echo throughout Blue Dome as it did each day. But today was the day that each of the new Blue Submarines Type-A would welcome their new crew members to join them in their voyages. While the original Blue Submarines are still active, these new Version-A submarines were currently Blue Fleet's newest and most powerful Submarines ever made, and now provide additional boost to mankind's military strength.

Among these recruits, one group consisting of ten pilots were making their way towards the Blue Submarine No.6-A. While eight of them were ordinary humans, four being men while the other four being women, the last two were a pair of human-cat hybrids, one being a boy while the other a girl.

The cat-girl was very cute looking in human female terms, as did her brother in male terms. Both hybrids had bright brown cat eyes. The boy's hair was brown mixed with blonde, while the girl had simply dark brown hair. Both hybrids also had very light brown fur covering their bodies, or this case their heads, as the group is wearing Blue Fleet uniforms. Out of all the people around them, they were the first and so far the only two parahumans were ever made Blue Fleet officers.

"Is it really Tetsu Aya who's going to be our commander? The one whose mother is that Mutio fish female hybrid? And her father was Tetsu Hayami, the man who killed Zorndyke forty years ago?" one of the young human men in the group asked.

The young man was considered a very handsome officer, with his stylish dark brown hair reaching to the bottom on the back of his neck. His skin unnoticeably seemed tan.

"Were you missing more than twenty years of news? Of course it's the same Testu Aya!" the young woman next to him replied, with a sweet expression on her face.

The young woman was slightly shorter than the young man. Her hair was light brown, slightly reaching past the spine of her back. Her pretty white face seemed like that of a beautiful princess, mature enough to be queen.

"I know. I was just being sure, because it all seems too good to be true, that we are now being a part of her crew," the young man said, feeling bad about asking a stupid question, but holding a great level of exciting.

"It's the same person. A friend of mine introduced me to her," said the oldest man in the group.

The oldest man was big and strong looking. His short shaved head and facial hair was something that would definitely not go unnoticed.

"Really!? What was she like?" the same young woman asked, just moments before the group walked up the stairs into the Blue 6-A.

"She looks exactly like a human woman, except she had her mother's red eyes, point ears, as well as her face. It's almost like she was a complete human version of those female-fish hybrids." The oldest man explained, with a smile on his face.

"We know what she looks! We have been seeing her on the news as far as we can remember. I meant is she nice, or mean, or shy?" the young woman said, before the group disappeared into the submarine.

The appearance of the Blue 6-A was almost as it was described, having a combined structural design, that of both the original Blue 6 and Blue 10. It had twice the amount of fins than the original submarines had, and its paint color was plain blue, making look like a double sea creature camouflaged as it swims around the oceans.

-ooo-

As the new pilots walked inside the hallways of the submarine, they could help but admire the metal floors and walls that were blue mixed with white. They were almost convinced that they were on aboard a space ship from the future, but they reminded themselves that they were still in a submarine.

Walking towards the meeting room, the group was ready to finally meet the captain in person. As the soon as the door open and they made their way inside the room, they were all surprised and shocked as soon as the female captain came into view. They remembered seeing images of her appearance in news channels and web articles. Many people did not know what to expect when the first few interspecies children were coming, in fact being both species being so closely related, the possibilities of what the children might be were random. Some have turned out chimeras, and some turned out ordinary humans, while there were many who were more human than chimeras but less human than the ordinary ones.

Though not being entirely human or human-aquatic hybrid, Tetsu Aya turned out more human than she was chimera. This interspecies woman the group was looking at had a human female's body. She also had her father's human skin tone, and black hair. But the glowing crimson eyes and pointy ears still serve as signs of her chimera heritage. Also like nearly all her aquatic relatives, she too had a face of extreme beauty.

Standing up, the female captain looked at the new pilots with a welcoming expression.

"Welcome aboard. I'm Testsu Aya, captain of Blue 6-A. This is first officer, Hotsuma Knonaka." the female captain introduced herself with a calm human female voice, as she turned to the man next to her. "You are all here because you have shown an impressive level of teamwork during the training exams."

Soon afterwards, the new pilots salute their captain before beginning their introductions. The two cat hybrids introduced themselves and Michael and Kelly Robinson, apparently they must be related if they shared the same name. The young man and woman who were chatting earlier soon introduced themselves as Tom Freeman, and Ashley Stewart. Then the oldest man introduced himself as Gordon Witherspoon. Eventually the other pilots introduced themselves as well, before they were dismissed and moved to their quarters.

-ooo-

As usual when walking into the main bridge of the ship, Aya would enjoy the amazing background of her surroundings as she positioned herself on the commanding chair, with first officer Hotsuma next to her.

The Bridge shared the same metal coloring as the hallways of the ship, but it was surrounded by the most advanced computer and robotic systems to date. Monitors, sensors, and control boards of all kinds were seen on both sides of the bridge, such as sonar detectors, screen viewers, and weapons control systems.

"Alright, we are done here. Take us out and head towards Peace Dome" Aya said, ordering the ensigns who control the movements of the submarine, before they would give an ensigns reply to a commanding officer.

As the submarine makes its way out of the hanger, Blue Dome soon came into view as it begins to be further away. After the original Blue Dome was destroyed, it was soon rebuilt and enhanced. This version of Blue Dome was now powerful enough to destroy even another ghost ship or pyramid, but that would not happen because the patrolling submarines around Blue Dome will see to it that no enemy vessel would live to see its amazing environment.

And with that, Blue 6-A begins to speed up and disappear into the dark blue, heading towards Peace Dome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Things Happening**

_Where am I?_ Aya thought, as she woke in a strange place.

She was inside a bedroom, a nice modern bedroom, containing a comfortable, a wardrobe, a small shelf decorated with books and nice cute toys, and a small desk covered with drawing pictures on it.

She got out of the bed, and walked towards the bathroom. Looking at the mirror inside, she noticed that her appearance was that of a ten year old ordinary human girl, no red eyes or pointy ears. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There she saw her father, Tetsu Hayami, placing a bowl of rice just for her.

"Daddy!" She said, rushing towards her father for a hug.

"Happy Birthday", her father said, holding her close as he patted her with one hand.

The doorbell soon rang, and when Hayami opened the door, it turned to be someone who was also familiar to Aya.

"Surprise!" said the girl her age, presenting to Aya a cute teddy bear.

"Nagisa!" Aya said, as she again rushed to give a hug to the girl at the door.

Suddenly the whole scene shifted. Aya was now in a train with her father. Looking outside the window, Aya looked with complete amazement. It was the countryside of a Japan, everywhere surrounded by beautiful green fields, forests, mountains, and soon houses that had gardens with colourful flowers and trees. Suddenly the scene changed again, this time they were in a train going through Tokyo, only this time Tokyo was not submerged. Aya smiled looking at the beautiful tall buildings and the lights around each of them. She even watched the people walking around, some with friends and families, each of them were happy, full hopes and dreams that the world surrounds them with.

"It's a beautiful world we live in, huh?" Hayami said, staring outside the train windows.

"Yes", Aya said, as she smiled back at her father. "And I want it to stay this way forever."

But then unexpectedly, a huge tsunami appeared out of nowhere and destroyed everything and everyone. Aya soon woke up lying on floating wreckage of a building. She looked around and screamed in horror as they saw that all of Japan had disappeared before her very eyes, and all that's left were half the buildings of Tokyo submerged. Aya soon noticed bodies of dead people everywhere, but out of nowhere these strange creatures appeared in the water, dragging and feasting on the corpses around them. Aya was so scared that was couldn't move or scream, and suddenly the creatures climbed out and moved towards her. They appeared like monster looking animals with human-like bodies. As they came out, she rushed towards Aya, preparing to eat her alive. To this, she closed her eyes in fear.

When Aya opened her eyes, she found herself on her bed in the captain's cabin. It turns out she was only having a dream, a nightmare. She got up and walked into the bathroom before staring at herself in the mirror like she did in the dream, only this time she had her glowing red eyes and pointy eyes back. She even notices her cat fangs.

_Dammit_, she thought to herself, staring with an unhappy expression at her reflection with her black hair going over her shoulders. _I'm still living in hell._

She began tying her hair into a ponytail, and as she washed her face, again she looked at her reflection, this time with an angry look.

_I promise. One way or another, I will get everyone their real homes back. _She said in her mind, as her eyes suddenly turned from glowing red eyes into very pure bright white ones.

-ooo-

In the ship's cafeteria, Michael and Kelly made their way with trays of food. They saw Hotsuma, the ship's first officer, chatting with Tom, Gorden, and Ashley. The two parahumans asked if they could join the conversation, before they sat down.

"Are you and the captain close?" Michael said, questioning Hotsuma's relationship to Aya.

"Close?" Hotsuma said. "The captain is my sister in law."

"I knew it. Her husband had the same last name as you. But I wasn't sure if you were related", Tom said, knowing that some people in Japan have had the same name but aren't always related.

"Yeah. Hideo Knonaka is my older brother." Hostuma explained.

"But how come she isn't called Knonaka Aya then?" Michael asked.

"Being famous and popular, I guess it's already grown as her celebrity name" Hotsuma assumed.

"I remember reading about your father Katsuma Knonaka." Michael said. "Was he really mutated into a hybrid once?"

"He was. But a year after the war, Blue 6 found him wondering in the sea. Aya's father managed to convince him to return with them, so that the best geneticists could reverse his mutation. Since there was no war, scientists had all the time they need to perform friendly developments." Hotsuma explained. "And before the end of the year, they managed to revert my father back to normal. He then retired from Blue Fleet and began doing work as a salvager. When he went to America to take jobs, he met my mother and eventually they got married and had Hideo and myself. Years later, our father took us to Japan to introduce us to the Tetsu family."

"So where is your family now?" Tom asked.

"They live in the artificial island of New Tokyo, as neighbours of Aya's family." Hostuma said.

"What can you tell us about the captain?" Ashely asked.

"Sorry, but that's her business." Hostuma said, before looking at Michael and Kelly. "What about you two? Everyone keeps talking about you two being the first two chimeras in Blue Fleet."

"Well, we don't remember much about where we came from. The first thing we remember is that our mother was one of the many aquatic chimera females, while our father was obviously the cat type." Kelly explained. "You can tell while we look like cats, our human appearance came from our mother. You could probably even say we are also cousins of the captain"

"But one day, our mother suddenly got sick, and she eventually didn't last. Fortunately we were found by human patrollers in America. While they didn't know what to do with us, a kind woman from a wealthy family offered to be our foster mother." Michael explained. "And boy did we live a comfortable human life since then. She gave us a big home, food, and education. As the years passed, our foster mother grew to love us, and eventually we were adopted as her children. She even gave us our names."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Hotsuma said. "And how is she these days?"

Both Michael and Kelly kept quiet. It was obvious that they didn't want to answer that question.

"Oh. Never mind. Forget I asked." Hotsuma said, seeing their depression. "Well anyway, why did you two join Blue Fleet?"

"We owe humanity a lot for the life we have been given. And we wish to return the favour by fighting on mankind's behalf." Kelly said.

"I see. Well, we should return to duty before we reach Peace Dome." Hotsuma said.

"What are we doing in Peace Dome?" Michael asked, being curios.

"Well, the chimera ambassadors, and the ambassadors of the Blue Fleet are having another meeting, discussing new peaceful agreements, laws, and policies." Hotsuma explained. "The captain will be serving as a reprehensive during the meetings. Meanwhile, we will be going through some maintenance check, and if you finish on time, you could spend the rest of the day around Peace Dome. You can even stay in the hotel there."

-ooo-

"Inform the Admiral that we are approaching Peace Dome", Aya said, as she sat in the bridge, wearing her formal white Blue Fleet uniform.

On the submarine view screen, Peace Dome could be seen in the distance. It is the first and so far the only city where humans and parahumans live together. It was beautiful that is built over and under the ocean surface. Its appearance resemble that of Shin Sekai City, only instead of having tall skyscrapers, its top was covered in a dome.

As Blue 6-A moves closer, boats, and ships with humans and chimera could be seen moving around the place, most of them being many of Aya's aunts and their children. While it is a city where human and chimera live peacefully together, it is still operating under human government.


End file.
